1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to topical compositions and methods useful to prevent, ameliorate or treat skin and other conditions associated with upregulation of genes in skin cells that respond to activation of Peroxisome Proliferator Activated Receptors (hereinafter “PPAR”), which are proteinaceous. More particularly, the present invention relates to topical compositions and methods useful to prevent, ameliorate or treat conditions, such as acne and/or cellulite, associated with upregulation of PPAR.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the role of PPAR in metabolic pathways is still under investigation, it is known that PPAR receptors have a fundamental role in regulating energy balance, particularly via glucose and lipid metabolism. In addition, it is known that there is not a single PPAR but, instead, a family, or isoforms, of PPAR: PPARalpha, PPARgamma and PPARbeta/sigma.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,741 to Rosenfield discusses PPAR in sebocyte development, and suggests that PPAR, particularly PPARgamma, may be useful with respect to conditions associated with increased sebum production, such as acne vulgaris. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,994,554 to Kliewer et al.; 5,939,442 to Evans et al.; and 5,981,586 to Pershadsingh, disclose methods to either identify compounds that interact with or modify PPARgamma mediated pathways.
It has been reported that feeding perilla oil to rats reduces visceral adipose tissue by down-regulating adipose cell/tissue differentiation. Okuno et al. J. Nutr. 127: 1752-1757 (1997). Another study in which Japanese Quails were fed perilla oil demonstrated a reduction in plasma lipid levels and foam cells in the aorta. Reducing both plasma lipid levels and aortic foam cells reduces atherosclerosis.
As can be understood by those in the art, compositions that require systemic administration are particularly undesired when treating skin conditions. This is simply because systemic administration provides greater opportunity for an active to interact at receptor sites away from the target site. Non-target receptor activity results in undesired side effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,834 to Yeo teaches compositions for the treatment of acne. The Yeo patent exemplifies topical compositions having both eicosapentaenoic acid and alpha-linolenic acid, preferably in a weight ratio of 1:0.1 to 20, respectively. Although Yeo teaches that perilla oil contains alpha-linolenic acid and fish oil contains eicosapentaenoic acid, Yeo fails to teach or suggest that perilla oil would be effective to treat acne, absent the required ratio of eicosapentaenoic acid to alpha-linolenic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,852 to Yoneda et al. provides an oral remedy for dermatitis that comprises both a zinc compound and a compound that may be either a multivalent unsaturated fatty acid or an ester thereof. Example 8 of the Yoneda et al. patent teaches a formulation comprising zinc sulfate and perilla oil as a source of linoleic acid. However, the Yoneda et al. patent fails to suggest that perilla oil is an effective topically active ingredient to prevent, ameliorate or treat acne or a non-diseased state, i.e. cosmetic, skin condition.
Thus, the prior art fails to disclose or suggest the use of topical compositions having perilla oil in an amount effective to improve the cosmetic appearance of skin by preventing, ameliorating or treating acne and/or non-disease state skin conditions, such as cellulite, that are associated with upregulation of PPAR mediated pathways.